Terror of Yapool
by pta917
Summary: After being defeated by both Ultraman Ace and Taro, Yapool traveled to another universe to where the Ultra activity isn't as present but he founds out that it is still protected. (takes place after Ultraman Ace and Taro and after Terror of Mechagodzilla)
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 1: Arrival of the Demon**  
part 1

The fog started moving as a red figure broke through it, everything was a dark red from the ground to the sky where no sun existed creating a dark world but light still existed, the being walked into a cave where in the shadows was some one else with big red eyes and said:

''Master, Yapool, the army is starting to grow and already some of them are ready to fight.'' the figure said

''Good. What did the scanners say about this Earth?'' Yapool asked sitting on a stone throne, decorated with various drawings

''There are Kaiju present on the planet but most of them are in this one human controlled island, except this one of them, but it isn't seen as a threat.'' it responded

''That is not good enough.'' Yapool shouted smashing his hand into his throne

''We have traveled into this universe so we did not have to face the Ultras and this one beast will not defeat us.'' Yapool added

''Yes sir, I will make sure it is destroyed.'' the being said

''That's why you are going in first and be my agent on the planet, Mazaron.'' Yapool said facing back to see Mazaron walk out of the dark

''What do you suggest that we should send in first?'' Yapool asked facing his screens that showed a orbital view of the Earth and also several monsters being created in laboratories

''Vakishim, master, his superior traveling capability would make him one of the best for quick attacks.'' Mazaron said

''Interesting idea but that monster still free on Earth is the first point of attack and it should be destroyed...so the plan will you go and get some allies from the other Universe to help us and I'll send in Velokron.''

''And how will they work for us?'' Mazaron asked as he started to walk off

''Just offer them Earth and they will come.''

Mazaron walked off and as soon as he did Yapool faced the screens and pushed a button.

Mean while on Earth, it was a normal day in Osaka, there was the traditional traffic jam, people were walking around when out of no where a cloud of dark purple smoke began to form in the middle of the city, it started to compact and finally it turned into the Choju Velokron.

Mazaron walked off and as soon as he did Yapool faced the screens and pushed a button.

Mean while on Earth, it was a normal day in Osaka, there was the traditional trafic jam, people were walking around when out of no where a cloud of dark purple smoke began to form in the middle of the city, it started to compact and finally it turned into the Choju Velokron.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Velokron took it's first steps looking around at the panicking people and cars, some of them crushing into him, then he raised his hands in the air and started firing missiles from his finger tips and back and from his mouth he was firing a stream of fire turning the area in a inferno, but it was soon as some jets it with the GKP (Global Kaiju Protection) logo appeared and started firing at him, Velokron didn't even react to the missiles bouncing off of him and looking at the sky he fired missiles from his back that destroyed most of the jets, leaving two of them.

''Commander this Kaiju is not being hurt by our attacks and only two of us remain I suggest a retreat.'' one of the pilots said as he communicated with his Commander

''Alright, you have the order to fall back.'' the Commander said through the communicator

The Jets turned back but it was to late because Velokron fired another round of missiles destroying them, it continued to walk through Osaka leaving a path of destruction after a hour of rampage the ground forces arrived and opened fire on the creature who like before didn't react till the masers began to hit him then it started to fell angered by the situation and soon the fired a stream of flames at the ground forces torching all of them.

Velokron continued his rampaged without any one to stop him, till night fell and it arrive near the ocean and he turned back to the now flaming city and then he stopped like he was hearing the screaming till something in the water broke the noise forcing him to look back and see a light coming out of the water followed by a beam that almost touched him.

The water soon began to rise till it fell back and revealed a Kaiju that roared out loud before firing another ray at Velokron sending him into a building, this got the attention of Yapool.

''Finally you appear Godzilla, a quick research shows me that you are in fact an interesting foe but no matter Velokron will end you'' Yapool said

Velokron got back up and fired missiles from his fingers hitting Godzilla in the chest, forcing him to fall back into the water the Choju got back up and formed a ring of energy between his hands and threw it at Godzilla and using it Velokron lifted him up and threw Godzilla into the ground, the King quickly got back up and started to punch Velokron over and over again and grabbed him by his right arm and threw him into the ground.

Godzilla then fired his ray again at Velokrons back, who ignored the hit and got back up firing fire at Godzilla setting him on fire, the Choju then got back up and continued firing at Godzilla that roared in pain with every hit. Godzilla in response used his tail to hit Velokron distracting him long enough for him to go over to him and continue to punch Velokron and kicked him into the ground just before firing again grounding Velokron.

He grabbed the Choju by his arm and started smashing him into the ground ending in him throwing Velokron into the air and firing his ray setting the Choju on fire who crashed into the water, the King slowly walked up to the waters edge and looked at a rising Velokron who fired another round of missiles at Godzillas head causing a massive explosion, it rose from the water ready to finish Godzilla, but before he could Godzilla fired a final ray to Velokrons head and this was the final strike as Velokron just stopped and started to sink leaving Godzilla victorious.

''Interesting, next time it will be different Godzilla. You will not stand in my way.'' Yapool said watching the end of the fight

Mean while on the Ultra Universe, Alien Nackle was on the moon planing his next strike after being defeated by Ultraman Jack, when he sensed something behind him.

''Who is it?'' he asked

''A messenger.'' Mazaron responded

''From who?''

''Yapool.''

''Really? What does he want?''

''You will talk about him with respect. And he wants your help on conquering Earth.''

''He tried before and failed how will it work now?''

''Another universe where the Ultra influence is smaller.''

''I might do that, when can I do it?''

''Now.'' Mazaron said teleporting himself and Nackle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 2: Three Elements Unit**

Part 1

After the Velokron attack the Global Kaiju Protection main base on the Nevada Desert was receiving all the ambassadors from the other bases around the world.

''Please gentlemen there is no reason to panic it was just one Kaiju and it was defeated by Godzilla.'' the Commander said

''No reason to panic? Osaka is in flames, hundreds are dead.'' the Japanese embassador said

''Osaka will be rebuild and all those people will not be forgotten.'' the Commander responded

''And all of our researches say that that monsters had never been seen on Earth all of them think it's alien this might be the start of an invasion.'' the Europian ambassador said

''There is no reason to think that. When Ghidorah first attacked it was on his own and not alien forces have been detected.'' the Commander responded

Mean while in England a man, wearing a dark suit with brown eyes and dark brown hair almost black, was walking around the hills with a small stone figure in his hand.

''This seems like the right place.'' he said placing the figure on the ground

''Now, Air, Earth and Water will unite to destroy this world for the great Dark Lord Yapool.'' the man aid shouting out loud

Immediately the ground started shacking as Red King emerged from the ground roaring at the air, soon out of the clouds Bemstart landed near him and in the sea behind them Seagorath roared out.

''Now my pets go and destroy London.'' the man shouted resulting in Red King starting to head towards London followed by Bemstar through the air and Seagorath by sea.

The meeting at the KGP base continued when the alarm sounded.

''What's going on?'' the Commander yelled at a approaching soldier

''Three Kaiju have been seen on their way to London. One by air, another on foot and other by sea'' the man responded

''Send out all forces, they must not reach London.''

Soon after all three Kaiju were being attack, but it was being pretty much ineffective and in Bemstarts case some of the masers were actually feeding her, this caused the man to change is plan.

''Bemstar, Red King slow down. Seagorath it's time for them to fell the wrath of the sea.'' he said

Seagorath emerged near the River Tames and his horn started glowing as lighting started hitting it and soon a massive tidal wave started hitting the shores of England followed by a storm and and hurricanes destroying the inland, it was like the end of the World as all of England was attacked by a massive storm and all attacking forces were also destroyed leaving the monsters free to attack London.

''Commander what are you going to do now? England is being destroyed as we speak!'' the European Ambassador yelled out

''Alright, sound the Godzilla Call.'' the Commander said and a few moments after a call started being emitted from the Big Ben that was made to attract Godzilla

Still some GKP forces were attacking the Kaiju but it wasn't working they were demolished and destroyed by the trio that soon arrived at London, quickly the storm stopped and they started to destroy the city and looking at the destruction the man still watched on with a grin on his face till he sensed something.

''He's on his way. Bemstar go and say hello to him, Seagorath create another storm.''


	4. Chapter 4

Part 2

Godzilla arrived near England still hearing the sound of the call, but soon the weather started to change and lightning started hitting all around him and following it Bemstar arrived roaring at Godzilla challenging him to come in land, he let out his own roar and took the first steps on land before Bemstar started firing at Godzilla, only hitting the ground around him as if trying to keep Godzilla away, but Godzilla just decided to fire his own beam at the bird hitting its gorge resulting in Bemstar absorbing it.

Bemstar jumped at Godzilla and started to hit him with his beak, Godzilla roared in pain and grabbed the beak starting to punch Bemstar in the neck and then threw her into the water followed by another beam to her back this time hitting her. The lighting continued to hit down on Godzilla keeping him away from Bemstar as she took to the sky to be hit by a bolt of lightning that actually recharged her, Bemstar flew at Godzilla ready to attack but was meet by a beam to the face, causing her to crash into some buildings, Godzilla walked up to her and started beating her up and after a while fired another beam at her back setting her on fire.

Godzilla looked at the dead Bemstar and continued to walk towards London after a long walk he saw both Seagorath and Red King waiting for him and the storm started to disappear, Red King smashed his fists into the ground and charged at Godzilla he smashed his fist into Godzilla causing him to fall back, he tried to get back up but Red King continued to punch and kick him finally grabbing the beaten Godzilla putting him over his head and smashing him on his knee ''breaking'' Godzilla.

''To easy, Seagorath fire at him.'' the man said followed by Seagorath firing a powerful beam from his horn at Godzilla

But much to the mans surprise Godzilla reacted and fired back, resulting in the two beams making contact, Seagorath tried to increase his beams power but Godzillas was to strong and eventually was able to hit Seagoraths horn actually destroying the Kaijus horn, he roared in agony as he ran up to Godzilla and started to kick him several time followed by Red King beating him with his fist leaving Godzilla badly beaten.

''Let's finish this.'' the man said turning into Alien Icarus

Icarus walked up to Godzilla signaling Red King to hold him up, giving him change to beat Godzilla and again Godzilla fired his beam at Icarus feet causing him to fall back, soon Godzilla started to move even more using his tail to hit Seagorath and jumped back throwing Red King to the ground. Seagorath was the first to get back up and charged at Godzilla who punched him in the gut and head butted the Kaiju forcing him to fall to his knees this was followed by Godzilla placing his right arm around his neck and throwing him into the air followed by him firing his beam at the falling Seagorath finally killing the Kaiju.

Red King got back up and punched Godzilla over the head, causing him to fall motionless, after Red King picket him up like last time, but this time Icarus opened his arms and fired several arrow like rays at Godzilla, who in response forced him self down resulting in the rays hitting Red King, he elbowed Red King down and fired a beam at Icarus, who fell back in pain.

''This will be decided on another day.'' he said before teleporting away

The weakened Red King got back up and tried to punch Godzilla who dodged the blow and slammed his tail head first into Red Kings face, he then grabbed Red King by the neck and with a quick move broke the Kaijus neck. Red Kings body fell down life less and Godzilla roared in victory and headed towards the ocean.

''Last images from London show a bat like alien ordering the other two Kaiju as they fought Godzilla, we can't say that there isn't any alien action in this'' the European ambassador said

''You right, for now we know of one possible alien entity but non the less we will be on full alert.'' the Commander said


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode 3: Old and New Enemies**  
Part 1

''Slowly England is being rebuild but it wont be an easy process allot of people are dead and others in misery but, that was three weeks ago now allot of the oil rigs in the Pacific are being destroyed by what we suspect is another Kaiju and from the field reports it's consuming all the oil in those locations.'' the commander said to all ambassadors

''Do we have a description of that Kaiju?'' the Japanese ambassador asked looking at the reports, resulting in the Commander projecting an image on a huge screen of a horn going underwater

''As you can see we don't have that much on what it looks like, but a trap is being created. A ship full of oil is going to be placed near a inhabited island and hopefully it will attract the creature and when we open fire on it the oil will explode and hopefully damage it.'' the Commander announced

''It's a risky move because if it doesn't work we might anger the Kaiju.'' someone said

''That's why the operation is taking place in an island and if it doesn't work we have a Godzilla caller just in case.'' the Commander responded

In the following day, the operation started the tanker was placed on the island, near the latest attack, it was full of oil and then the wait started, after a wait of five hours the Kaiju emerged from the sea, it looked around smelling the air and slowly approached the tanker, with one punch it broke the tanker and then started drinking the oil out of it, as he was drinking a hidden tank fired at the oil setting the beasts head on fire and causing an explosion that threw the Kaiju back into the water.

Oilmons got back up and started firing a deadly stream of fire burring all of the nearby forest, destroying most of the tanks and the Godzilla Caller, the masers started firing hitting him in the eye causing the monster to roar in pain and retreat back into the ocean.

On the following day Oilmons appeared near a Japanese harbor ready to feast, it took a few steps on land when something came out of the sky and threw him into the ground, quickly he got back up and saw something that hadn't attack Earth in a few years, Gigan. He roared out loud and charged at the Cyborg who again took to the sky causing the Choju to crash into a building.

''What is this another invader?'' Yapool said as he watched the battle

Quickly he started punching buttons on his throne, after a while he saw that it was being controlled by a UFO that was located in the Moon.

''Dispatching Lunatyx.'' he said punching another button, followed by mentally talking with Mazaron who was on site seeing the fight.

''Master, what do you want me to do?'' Mazaron,in human disguise, said

''Send out one of your monsters to stun that creature not kill it.'' Yapool responded

''Yes sir.'' Mazaron said and soon after Unitang appeared to help Oilmons

Mean while on the moon Lunatyx had arrived he looked around and saw a saucer like ship which he started approaching.

''Sir, something is approaching us!'' one of the Space Hunter Nebula Aliens said

''What, I was told that the Moons didn't have any life forms.'' the Capitan said when they felt the ship being lifted up from the ground and something appeared on the main screen

''This is your chance for an alliance, stop attacking my monsters and they will stop attacking your monster.'' the figure said

''What do you mean stop? One of your monsters covered ours in web and now it can't do a thing.'' the Capitan said

''That was self defense, so do you take my proposal?'' the figure asked

''No! You don't have the authority to do this.'' he responded

''I am Yapool, authority is something that I don't need and if that's the case my monster will crush you like the bugs you are.'' Yapool said in a disturbing tone

''Wait! Theres is no need for that. So how will this alliance work?'' The Capitan asked panicking

''Your monster and mine will work together to defeat Godzilla, simple...'' Yapool said before being interrupted

''Sir our computers are being hacked.'' one of the aliens said

''What is the meaning of this?'' the caption shouted

''Like I said simple, I steal the Gigan controls from you and you get crushed.'' Yapool said as Lunatyx crushed the ship

Back on Earth Oilmons was using his flames to release Gigan from the webs and soon after being released Gigan got back up now being controlled by Yapool.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 2

A few hours later Godzilla arrived at the harbor, where he going Gigan roaring at what appeared to be a dead Unitang and Oilmons, he quickly charged at Gigan tackling the cyborg throwing it into the ground, he started to beat and kick Gigan when he was sprayed with some black liquid he looked at the source and it was Oilmons and Unitang who were now on their feet, next Unitangs horn flashed creating a explosion near Godzilla setting him on fire. Mean while Gigan got back up and using his claws forced Godzilla into his buzzsaw putting him in great agony, this was followed by Unitang firing her webs at Godzilla trying to encase him in them, Godzilla still fired his beam but Gigan used his buzzsaw again causing blood to come out of his back and finally putting him down after a while he was covered in web motionless.

Gigan grabbed him and took to the sky and carried Godzilla to an island with an active volcano with the intention of dropping him there but before he could Godzilla opened a hole in the webs and fired a beam at Gigans face causing them both to crash near the top of the volcano. Soon Unitang teleported to them with Oilmons, she grabbed Godzilla by the neck and threw him into the ground again, but this helped him free himself, he got back up and tackle Unitang into the ground and started beating her just before being it by Oilmons fire forcing Godzilla to step back, Gigan out of no where tackled Godzilla throwing him into the ground leaving him opened to be hit by Oilmons fire and Unitands explosions.

Unitang grabbed Godzilla and dragged him to the edge of the volcano ready to throw him into the lava but as a last resort Godzilla fired a beam at her left arm causing it to fall off leaving the Choju in pain, he got back up and was meet with a charging Oilmons, he faced it and when Oilmons tackled him Godzilla grabbed it and slammed it into the ground, Gigan again slammed Godzilla over the head with his claw and threw him into the ground just before taking to the sky. Unitang placed her arm back into her body and lifted Godzilla up putting him in position to be hit by Gigan, the cyborg was on his way ready to hit Godzilla, but in the last moment Godzilla fired a beam at Unitang forcing her to let him go and then he placed her in his place resulting in her being hit by Gigan and into the volcano.

Godzilla looked one last time as Unitang began to sink into the lava dead, Oilmons roared in anger and ran at Godzilla who slapped it with his tail throwing it into the ground, Godzilla then lifted him up and punched him hard in the stomach causing him to vomit oil covering himself in it, Godzilla then kicked him back and fired a beam setting it on fire, Oilmons still tried to attack but he was slowly burning almost dead Godzilla didn't even touch him before falling into the ground dead.

Now only Gigan remained, Godzilla looked up at Gigan who was still in the air he fired a beam but Gigan dodged just before flying away leaving Godzilla on the island.

After this Mazaron contacted Yapool.

''Master, we lost to monsters in the exchanged of a new one, that cyborg could still fight, it should have staid there to do so even if it was defeated.'' Mazaron said

''Maybe but Gigan is unique we can't create another one while we can create more of those Choju.'' Yapool responded

''Yes Master and what do you want me to do next?''

''Nothing, I think it's time for Nackle to have a shoot at Godzilla. Because there is something approaching Earth so we should let him do the work for a while.''

''I understand sir.''  
''Master, we lost to monsters in the extanged of a new one, that cyborg could still fight, it should have staied there to do so even if it was defeated.'' Mazaron said

''Maybe but Gigan is unique we can't create another one while we can create more of those Choju.'' Yapool responded

''Yes Master and what do you want me to do next?''

''Nothing, I think it's time for Nackle to have a shoot at Godzilla. Because there is something approaching Earth so we should let him do the work for a while.''

''I understand sir.''


	7. Chapter 7

**Episode 4: Nackles Wrath**  
Part 1

Nackle had installed himself in Los Angles and for the most part he didn't know what was going on till Mazaron went to talk to him while he was training in a Martial Arts school near the shore.

The alien was kicking around a punching bag, he had taken the form of an average build human male with short hair and light brown eyes, around him were other people training like he was the only difference was that he wasn't showing any sight of being tiered, this was when a bald man wearing full black clothes wearing sunglasses approached him.

''What do you want Mazaron.'' Nackle said taking another punch to the bag

''It's your time to work Nackle.'' Mazaron responded looking around analising the area

''Why? I thought things were going nicely for you and your master.'' Nackle said in a sarcastic tone

''That doesn't matter now, what matters is that something is approaching Earth.''

''So? Allot of things come to Earth, why is this different.'' he asked kicking the bag

''True, but this is a blue Sphere that by our readings belongs to Ultraman Jack.'' Mazaron said resulting in Nackle punching a hole through the bag causing the sand to explode off

''Finally a chance for revenge. Sweet revenge. And how am I suppose to do that alone? Last time I have a bodyguard but now I'm alone and there is another Kaiju going around fighting against us.'' Nackle said showing signs of rage

''You will have Kaiju to help you, Gudon and Gomora will be there to serve you.'' Mazaron said ignoring Nackles reaction

''Those are weak, they might get killed by Godzilla before Jack arrives.''

''Don't worry they have been changed to be better fighters.''

''They better be.'' Nackle said just before punching the bad down into the ground

In the afternoon Nackle, still in human disguise, walked into the middle of traffic almost causing a crash, but he didn't care he continued to look around breathing in just before turning into his real form immediately he started crushing the smaller buildings and throwing cars around.

''Gudon, Gomora come time.'' he shouted out calling his two monsters to him

Soon after Gudon broke thought the ground roaring as he saw the sun light Gomora followed him emerging from the same hole, but his Gomora was different than the original it had to crests and was dark in color almost black.

''Right, lets start.'' Nackle said starting the assault on LA

Gomora roared out loud ad he raised his arm and started firing missiles from sockets in his fingers exploding great part of the area, Gudon on the other hand just smashed is whips into the ground smashing everything around him, mean while Nackle looked at the sea and the sky waiting for the arrival of Godzilla or Ultraman Jack after a while he saw something moving far away in the water.

''Finally something is happening, Gudon go underground and wait for my order.'' Nackle said and Gudon obeyed going underground

Godzilla slowly approached Nackle as he waited on land impatient, but soon Godzilla was arrived at land and fired his beam at Nackle who easily dodged and fired energy bolts from his eyes hitting Godzilla in the knee causing him to fall to the ground leaving him open to be bombarded by Gomoras missiles he slowly got back up but Gudons whip bursted out of the ground and placed it self around Godzillas left arm and started pushing him into the ground. Godzilla was able to lift him self up just to be kicked over the head by Nackle.

''I don't see why you were such a problem!'' Nackle laughed kicking Godzilla even more

After a few kicks Godzilla was able to grab Nackles foot and threw him away just before firing his beam at Gudons whip destroying it forcing the monster to emerge from the ground in pain, Godzilla kicked Gudon in the gut, behind him Gomora started to approach and fired blue "V-shaped" energy blasts from his top head crest hitting Godzilla in the back this was followed by more missiles again flooring Godzilla.

Gudon in anger started whipping Godzilla whit his remaining whip just before Gomora fired an energy ring to keep Godzilla in place leaving him open to more physical attacks from Gudon and Nackle. In that moment something crashed right behind them Nackle quickly looked behind and saw something emerging from the smoke, as it started to disappear Nackle finally saw Ultraman Jack standing in front of him.

''Finally, we meet again but this time you wont survive.'' Nackle said preparing himself for battle.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 2

Nackle and Jack sized each other down for a while till both of them charged at each other. Jack jumped in the air feet first at Nackle who was able to grab his foot and threw him into the ground. The opposing Seijin laughed at the downed Ultra and ran up to him kicking him in the gut. He kneeled just to be elbowed in the ''jaw'' sending him back wards and Jack jumped back to his feet and started beating Nackle. The Ultra quickly grabbed him by his arms and threw him against Gomora.

Godzilla looked at the Ultra and for a while they were silent, Jack saw a Kaiju but not the normal Kaiju something was different and Godzilla didn't see in him a threat just someone that wanted to protect. The two of them realize that they had a goal in common.

To protect the Earth from the two kaiju.

''Fire!'' they heard Nackle shout as Gomora started firing missiles at them.

Godzilla took most of the hits while Jack was able to jump in the air and landed on Nackle sending him into the ground. Gomora quickly grabbed the Ultraman and threw him away like a piece of trash. The kaiju roared and fired lightning at Jacks back causing him to squirm in pain but soon Godzilla got back on his feet and fired at Gomora getting his attention. The two kaiju stared each other down until both kaiju ran at each other. Gomora tried to jump at Godzilla but he was blasted in the gut with another beam sending him backwards.

Mean while Jack and Nackle were fighting each other again this time they were evenly matched and no one was doing a big amount of damage. Then at one point Jack did a spinning kick sending Nackle flying into a building. Right away the ground started to move as soon after Gudon jumped out and wrapped his arms around Jack forcing him underground.

Gomora grabbed Godzilla by the neck with his right hand and then placed his left near Godzilla's chest. The horned kaiju fired his missiles at Godzilla, making him roar in pain and angered the king. The Atomic Saurian before responding with by grabbing Gomora's wrist and forcing his hand away from him. Godzilla did that by head butting Gomora causing him to let Godzilla go. The king landed on his feet and kicked Gomora in the face sending him into the ground and next he grabbed Gomora's arm and threw him against Nackle.

Nackle kicked Gomora away and charged at Godzilla just before the ground exploded in front of him. Meanwhile Gudon bursted out of the ground followed by Jack jumping out into Nackle starting to beat him in the gut yet again just before Gomora fired a energy blast at the Ultra who forced Nackle into the blast range hurting both of them. The alien grunted in rage punching the Ultra in the throat forcing him to his knees and then he kicked him over the head sending him falling into the ground. Yet again he grabbed the Ultra by his neck and prepared to punched him in the face just to be hit in the last moment by Godzillas beam but this didn't stop the alien it just forced the punch to go down and hit the Ultras color timer resulting in it to start blinking.

''Thanks for that! I really need it.'' Nackle said in a moking tone

Gomora roared and started firing at Godzilla who this time just ignored it and fired a beam at the kaiju's crest causing it great pain. The Atomic Saurian approached it and grabbed both sides of the crest followed by bringing it down on his knees causing it even more pain. Godzilla then threw Gomora away and approached Nackle who had just thrown Jack back into the ground again.

''Come on, time to dance.'' Nackle said as he looked at the approaching kaiju.

Godzilla roared and fired his ray at Nackles feet but the alien jumped up and landed in Godzillas head throwing him into the ground, he then placed his knee over Godzillas neck keeping him in place and then signaled Gomora to approach and grab Godzilla and the kaiju followed the orders grabbing Godzilla and placing him on his knees.

''After I'm done with you, I'll take my time with Jack.'' Nackle said looking at Jack who was slowly getting back to his feet

The alien signaled Gomora to beat Godzilla while he approached Jack ready to beat him, but the hero uppercutted Nackle sending him back wards the Ultra tackled the alien and threw him into Gomora taking him off Godzilla, the kaiju King roared at Jack and then fired his beam at Gomora who was trying to burrow underground causing him to look back at Godzilla right as Jack threw his Ultra-Slash, a disc made of energy, at Gomora removing the right side of his two crests the kaiju roared in pain as he placed his hand over his damaged head.

''Fight! Crying in pain wont do you any good!'' Nackle shouted at Gomora as he fired his bolts at Godzilla and Jack

Nackle again charged at both Godzilla and Jack as he quickly jumped in the air and rained bolts down on them. Godzilla fired his beam blocking most of the bolts but Gomora tackled him and Jack throwing both of them into the ground. Gomora followed by throwing Jack away and started to beat Godzilla. Jack quickly got seeing that his power was almost gone as he placed his arms in a cross shape and fired his Specium Ray at Nackle hitting the alien full sending it into the ground. The Ultra then looked at Godzilla who fired a beam at Gomora's face finally killing the Kaiju but then they heard noise coming out of Nackle's corpse.

''You think this is over? This is just beginning.'' the voice said as the corpse got back up with red glowing eyes

Ultraman Jack fell to his knees almost out of power but Godzilla still with strength to fight and fired a beam again hitting him full force. Unfortunately for the heroes the corpse just ignored it and fired red bolts at Ultraman making him disappear just before the corpse fell back into the ground dead.

A time after Jack found himself inside a big tube in what appeared to be a giant cavern with red fog. The Ultra got up and noticed he was in something. He then heard roars and growls of several creatures surrounding him and soon enough saw that there were five other tubes. They were of course connected by pipes and cables to a central tube. Inside it was a red and golden giant that he recognized as the Ace Killer. The creature was connected to a massive computer that was displaying the energy in Ace Killer and it was presented as a bar divided in six and that's when Jack saw that he was one of the six. He soon enough also discovered that his energy was going to be drained into Ace Killer. The Ultraman was doomed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Episode5: Four Knights of Tyranny**

While Nackle attacked L.A, Icarus was on the other side of the continent in Miami. The man was wearing his normal black clothing and black sunglasses. Then at the moment Nackle was defeated while he received a phone call. He felt dread that he knew that only Yapool could be calling him. The man also knew that it meant Nackle had failed and then it would be his time. This of course meant he didn't want to do it and if he died he knew what he would become another mindless beast.

''Yes!'' he said into the phone

''Nackle has been defeated, it's your time to work.'' Yapool said from the other side.

''I know we have a deal but I don't have to do the work others can't do.'' Icarus protested when he felt his left hand start to move on it's own.

''Now...let's do this again you will use your three monsters to kill Godzilla.'' Yapool said in a very calm but yet agitated tone.

''Yes sir.'' Icarus responded in fear as his hand slowly stopped moving and some passing people looked at him with questioning looks.

Soon after he placed his phone back into his pocket, he immediately ran to the nearby beach with a small stone statue in his hand. He looked around thinking of what he was going to do and what would happen if he failed. Soon enough Icarus dropped the statue and quickly ran away. The statue started growing creating a blinding light and soon after it turned into the Choju Hanzagiran. The kaiju roared as he looked at the people below him and within in seconds started firing his acid around the area, melting everything that was in front of him.

''Stop this! The time for destruction is later, now your job is to go to Los Angeles.'' Icarus shouted turning back into his real form. When he turned back to his real form there was something in his hand. It was a small gray metal box that fitted in his and he then placed it on the ground and started emitting a Godzilla call.

Hanrazigan bowed his head down and started slowly heading in the direction of L.A, going after Godzilla who was about to start heading towards the source of the call. When he heard something arriving from the ocean the saurian looked around and saw another choju. Both of them roared and then charged at each other readying to start the fight. Godzilla placed his arms around the other monster and tried to take him into the ground but got hit in the gut by the creatures knee and then he was thrown into the ground.

''Great, King Crab has also arrived now finish him.'' Icarus said in excitement.

King Crab roared and kicked Godzilla back into the sea but still being weak from his other fight. Godzilla slowly crawled back to land just to be kicked again and whipped by King Crabs tail. The choju then grabbed him by his neck and put him back on his feet. This of course was a bad idea due to him facing Godzilla to fire his beam point blank at the kaiju's face. The Crab roared in extreme pain pain and threw him into the ground. The crab started kicking him in rage firing all around turning the area into a inferno. The kaiju also did this by burning Nackle's and Gomora's corpses, Godzilla got back up and punched King Crab full force in the gut causing it great pain.

In response it threw his tail at Godzilla and started constricting the kaiju's neck followed by throwing him into the ground and continued to do so till Godzilla would stop moving. The King of the monsters quickly got back up and fired a beam at King Crabs tail, disconnecting it from the chojus body. This caused the creature to start firing fire at Godzilla's face setting him on fire. Godzilla threw himself into the ground and started rolling around to put the fire out but King Crab didn't stop and grabbed the kaiju just to be hit in the face by another beam throwing the choju back wards. The Crab was immediately dead from the blast.

Godzilla got back up onto the ground and slowly continued walking on the land to the source of the call. The trek was a long walk and when he arrived at the middle of the way he found another choju waiting for him. This time this one had four legs with armor on his back, but this one reminded him of Anguirus and if he was like Anguirus he knew how to hurt him by hitting his down side.

Hanzagiran roared and fired his acid hitting Godzilla in the shoulder. The saurian roared in pain as his right shoulder started to smoke but didn't show any major damage. The King of the Monsters charged at the four legged creature and fired a beam at his feet causing it to fly up in the air leaving him open to be punched and thrown on his back.

Hanzarian roared and tried to turn himself back around but Godzilla again forced him into the ground, impaling his spikes into the ground. Godzilla roared out almost like in a ''laughing'' tone at the Choju and fired another beam into its neck area and belly killing Hanzagiran. Making it an easy kill.

''I...can't believe this how...I really don't know what to say this is ridiculous.'' Icarus said while facepalming himself and looking at the last statue in his hand.

Right as the day was starting Godzilla arrived at Miami where Icarus was waiting near the shore. The alien turned around and fired countless arrow-like rays from all over his body at Godzilla but the kaiju jumped aside.

''Of course I wouldn't hit you. But he will.'' Icarus said pointing behind Godzilla.

Godzilla looked around and was hit by a mace in the face throwing him into a building and then he was set a flame.

''Now your death has arrived in the form of Barabas.'' Icarus announced.

Barabas looked at its master and then back at Godzilla and rammed his axe into the King's damaged shoulder and forced him up. Godzilla roared in pain and used his left fist to punch Barabas but the Choju didn't even react and head butted Godzilla throwing him back into the ground. It continued to kicked and bite down on Godzilla with such violence that Godzilla didn't react and was left bloody and broken.

''Prepared your axe I'll lift him up.'' Icarus said grabbing Godzilla by his shoulders making him face Barabas.

Barabas started swinging his axe and brought it down on Godzilla who to their surprise grabbed it and forced it into Barabas gut. The Kaiju elbowed Icarus and got back on his feet starting to punch the choju but still it didn't react much till Godzilla forced the axe out of his wound. Icarus got back up and fired his beam but Godzilla used Barabas as a shield. Icarus quickly stopped his attack and Godzilla threw the Choju into the ground and both opponents charged at each other with Godzilla firing his beam and Icarus telephorting away. The saurian confused by this and was open to another attack this time but this time it was successful. Godzilla fell into the ground, stunned and Barabas got back up.

''Give me your sword.'' Icarus said removing the sword from Barabas hand.

The Sejin turned Godzilla on his back and prepared to stab him when Godzilla placed his hands in front of it, stopping the sword. Icarus still tried to stab him but he was no match for Godzilla at a physical level and was hit in the face by Godzilla's beam. The King got back up with the sword on his hand and saw Barabas charging at him. The choju brought his axe down on Godzilla but this time he dodged it and rammed the sword into the Choju's neck. Then with another move decapitated Barabas killing the creature with his own weapon.

''No! This wasn't supposed to happen. I will not be another beast that dies by your hand!'' Icarus yelled while smoke started to form around him and several roars could be heard.

Godzilla fell on his knees and looked at the cloud forming around Icarus. The saurian fired a beam at him but it just dissipated as it hit the cloud and soon a stream of fire hit him, grounding him. Godzilla tried to get back up but he didn't have the power in him to do so and soon the smoke went back into the ground revealing another kaiju. This one made from different Kaiju he had fought.

''At last things can begin. Now Tyrant destroy Godzilla!'' Yapool said seeing the creation.

Tyrant roared and fired his grappling hook at Godzilla, grabbing him by his right hand. The kaiju then started bringing it back to him dragging Godzilla around. The Saurian fired a beam at Tyrant's chest but it was absorbed by the kaiju's gorge. It looked down at Godzilla and rammed his axe into Godzillas throat greatly wounding the King of the Monsters. Tyrant then lifted him up and threw Godzilla around like a ragdoll and finally into the water where he started to sink leaving behind blood.

''Decent work, but now you will get me the remaining Ultras.'' Yapool said resulting in Tyrant flying off into the sky.

Yapool looked on at the scene with Godzilla's blood filling the surface of the water and Barabas corpse in the ruined city. In the water he could see signs of something still there, he could feel even in his dimension he could feel that Godzilla wasn't dead and then he said to himself.

''Interesting. Like most Ultras this kaiju's problem isn't his strength or power but his will to protect his home. It is an interesting fact and a sad one as it will have to be broken and I see that maybe I will use something that did the same to Ultraman himself.'' Yapool finished his sentence standing by another tank filled with light yellow liquid. The tank was connected to a computer that in this case said ''Fighting data assimilating'', and inside was one of the creatures that created more fear in an Ultra.

Zetton.


	10. Chapter 10

**Episode 6: Invasion**

Part 1

In the following hours of Godzillas defeat the KGP main base was almost in a state of panic. The King of the Monsters' brutal defeat was reported but like always the commander was ready to calm things down but things were still to get worse as he knew and had to tell.

''People please calm down. I know that what happened to Godzilla is tragic but the first team on site didn't find a body so this can mean that he could still be alive...'' the Commander shouted before being interrupted by the European ambassador.

''Or he could have been dragged out to sea by the currents, it wouldn't be the first time that Godzilla was dragged by the sea when there was a storm.'' The man stated

While the ambassador and commander talked, a man with some signs of age maybe in his fifties or sixties on the Japanese side looked intrigued at their conversation. The old man thought about the creatures that had been attacking, as he knew them pretty well and also knew what it meant for them to be there. Though the conversation continued on when the big screen lit up showing the shape of some humanoid like creature with what appeared to be horns.

''What is this? Where is the signal coming from?'' The Commander started asking by looking around at the soldiers that moved around to other rooms

''No need for alarm but for now the time for terror is arriving and I kindly ask for you to no interfere.'' the figure asked in a disturbing tone

''In the name of the Earth I demand your identification!'' The Commander shouted trying to intimidate the being

''You all know me by many names: Devil, Satan, Lucifer. Just need to choose one.'' he responded.

''No, those are names they give you but what is your real name?''

''Smart, alright I am called Yapool but it doesn't matter that much.'' Yapool said getting the attention of the man in the Japanese side.

''Well, you say terror is coming but I can tell you that the Earth won't go down without a fight!''

''I want that, it just makes things better when you go down screaming. Now let the games begin!'' Yapool shouted ending the transmission.

Those words were like a trigger and right away something occurred in Australia. The kaiju known as Choju Cowra roared, emerging from the ground near Sydney. Then in South America emerging from the ground all around the continent a smaller version of the Choju Sabotendar emerged. Meanwhile Canada the north side started to freeze as intense snow started to fall and smaller versions of the monster Gandar swarmed the land firing a icy mist all around. In Spain a meteor crashed near Madrid revealing the Choju Lunatyx and in Japan the monster Zaigon bursted through the ground near Tokyo ready to destroy everything in it's path.

''Commander, the Earth is beginning to attack full force on several locations. Some of them by one creature and in others by swarms of several Kaiju.'' a soldier said to the Commander who was cleaning his forehead with a tissue

''Alright, send in the usual defense forces and activate Jet Jaguar because I don't think without Godzilla we can deal with this.'' The Commander said trying not to show his doubt.

''And there is someone you need to meet from the Japanese team, they say he has information on this kaiju.'' Another soldier said approaching him.

The Commander nodded and walked to what appeared to be a conference room with a big table where the Japanese ambassador was seating in. Then at the other end of the room the commander took a seat next to the ambassador.

''Welcome commander I know that this situation is dangerous and if not stopped it will end in Earth's defeat but this man has given us important information.'' the ambassador said giving a file to a soldier that gave it then to the Commander who read it and immediately said.

''This...this is information on the creatures that have been attacking us! Why did I just get this now?'' he asked enraged.

''I myself just got this information and as you can see some of them we haven't see yet but this is use full information.'' The ambassador replied.

''That is true and what is your name?'' the Commander asked looking at the man.

''My name is Seiji Hokuto and this information was obtained under conditions and I can not say how it happen.'' the man said with great sincerity

''Fine, what matters is that we have this now. Seiji will continue to help us because at this time is necessary.'' the Commander said before exiting the room

Meanwhile the defense forces tried to protect the cities but like always their efforts were useless but in case of Sabotendar and Gandar they were actually being killed by the mazers. Though it seemed to not do any damage to their numbers. In the case of Sabotendar the remains turned into new creatures and the swarm of Gandars just kept appearing from a hole near a mountain.

Back in Japan right at night Zaigon was running through buildings and setting the city of Tokyo aflame. The kaiju roared in victory as nothing could stop him that was till out of the sky a giant human like robot landed in front of him. The robot turned out to be Jet Jaguar ready to defend his home from the invaders.

Both of them ran at each other with Jet Jaguar jumping in the air and landing on top of Zaigon. The choju tried to throw him off but the robot grabbed the bigger horn on its back and started punching the right side of choju's face. The kaiju angered by this caused him to go into several buildings trying to get him off. Luckily for the beast it finally got rid of Jet Jaguar off his back. The mech got back up and faced Zaigon who was preparing to charge at him when he was hit in the face by a powerful mazer attack. It originated from the robots eyes. The four-legged creature just stopped growling before falling to the ground dead.

Jet Jaguar jumped back into the air and prepared for his next stop in Australia and so did Godzilla. The beaten saurian dragged him self to a remote beach hidden by the cover of night. The King of the Monsters looked back at the night sky and then at the smoke that came from far away which was actually Sydney. Godzilla started getting back up slowly and looked at the air as it started to fall on him followed by lightning. Like the rain, the lightning started striking him but it didn't cause any pain in fact it started to help his healing process and gave him his lost power. Then soon his growls of pain turned into a powerful roar of a fighter.

Godzilla was back and full force ready to protect his home. The King of the Monsters jumped into the ocean and started heading towards the city with Jet Jaguar doing the same. Both of them ready to fight the bull Choju Cowra.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 2

Cowra remained in the city destroying it and defeating all of defense vehicles that tried to take him down, but in the morning after his arrival Jet Jaguar arrived prepared to fight the two horned beast the choju decided to fire his beam at the robot who easily jumped out of the way, angering it even more so he decided to charge at the hero that once again jumped on to the chojus back and started punching it in the back. Cowra roared annoyed and fell on his back trying to crush Jet Jaguar under his weight, it got back up and started kicking the fallen robot who tried to punch the creature but it didn't seem to hurt it, that was till Cowra was hit by something.

The choju looked around ready to strike and saw Godzilla emerging from the ocean, the kaiju roared out loud and charged at his opponent who fired his beam at Godzillas feet causing him to fall back meanwhile Jet Jaguar got back up and placed his arms around Cowras neck and threw it back into the ground he started beating the bull like creature to the point it stopped moving and he left it alone facing Godzilla, but Cowra wasn't dead yet while the both heroes were distracted it got back up and rammed his left horn into Jet Jaguars right side. Godzilla was quick to react punching the choju in the face and kicking him away from Jet Jaguar just before blasting it in the face followed by Jet Jaguar doing the same with his eye-masers causing a massive explosion that killed Cowra.

After they prepared to go to Spain and face Lunatyx, Godzilla turned back to the sea but Jet Jaguar gestured to him that he could grab him and fly him to Spain, the kaiju growled giving Jet Jaguar the permission to do so and so the robot did he grabbed Godzilla and started flying. Soon they arrived at Madrid were the rabbit like choju seemed to be waiting for them in the middle of the devastation, it looked up in the air and roared at the approaching duo and it started firing his eye bombs hitting Jet Jaguar causing him to let go of Godzilla leaving them both to crash back into the ground.

Godzilla was the first to get back up he looked around and saw the fallen Jet Jaguar but no Lunatyx he looked around and felt the ground moving under him followed by white smoke coming out of cracks on the ground, this started causing him headaches and soon his strength continued to fade away leaving him weak and open to attack but he knew he couldn't fall down and so Lunatyx emerged from the ground ready to take Godzilla down with his own hands it punched Godzilla over the head leaving the kaiju king on his knees and then he started bathing Godzilla in flames. On the mean time Jet Jaguar started moving again and slowly got back up, revealing to be in a badly beaten state, it charge at the choju and tackled into into the ground and started beating it, the choju roared as he took the hits and fired his eye bombs at Jet Jaguars left side damaging it even more and leaving him motion less.

Lunatyx got back up just to be hit in the chest by Godzillas beam the saurian started punching the rabbit in the gut and face forcing it back wards and after a tail slap he threw Lunatyx into the ground causing it to fall under the chojus weight, Godzilla slowly approached him ready to fire another beam but was meet with a kick to the face sending him back wards, Lunatyx got back up and fired his eye bombs at Godzilla grounding the saurian he started firing his poison gas but in the last moment Jet Jaguar placed his arms around Lunatyx and took to the skies taking the choju with him, Godzilla looked up one final time just before a explosion lightened the skies.

Godzilla roared out in victory but also in a bit of sadness, just before heading towards the mountain regions of Canada from where the Gandars were origination after a long swim and a walk through the cold created by the Gandars, finally he arrived near the mountains and as soon as he arrived as soon as he was swarmed by five Gandars who started firing a icy mist at Godzilla that because of his size was a difficult target to freeze giving the King of the Monsters the time to fire his beam at them one shooting the creatures, but this were quickly replaced by a lot more it soon turned into a army of about fifty Gandars fighting Godzilla.

It was a long fight that took about a day leaving Godzilla almost to the point of exhaustion and the ground all around him covered in corpses of the smaller Kaiju, but he was able to reach the hole from were they were emerging and he fired a beam into the interior resulting in a angered roar coming out followed by another choju emerging, this time it was Iceron Godzilla was the first to attack throwing a punch at the beast who was able to dodge and started beating Godzilla throwing him into the ground followed by breathing an icy mist on Godzilla that slowly started to freeze his back, but Gozilla would stay there and take the attack he tail slapped Iceron and fired a beam at it's face causing it great harm the kaiju grabbed the choju by its left arm and started slamming it into the ground several times just before throwing it into the air and firing a beam hitting it in the back.

Godzilla roared at the fallen creature and again started to beat it just before being it in the face by Icerons mist causing the kaijus face to freeze, Godzilla took step back and started punching his own face trying to break the ice but Iceron headbutted him and continued firing at him slowly freezing the King of the Monsters soon leaving him completely frozen. The choju roared in triumph just before it was hit in the back by a maser it looked around and saw a jet approaching him, he was hit a few more times just before slamming it with his hand causing hit to crash into Godzilla and damaging the ice Iceron smashed his hands into the ground and tackled Godzilla into the ground smashing the rest of the ice leaving him self opened to be hit in the face point blank by Godzillas beam causing him great pain, forcing him to let Godzilla back but Godzilla didn't let him go he grabbed him by his head spike followed by another beam into it and slowly the choju stoped moving finally collapsing into the ground.

Leaving Canada behind Godzilla went to Brazil were the the group of Sabotendars was located, on the following morning he arrived there and was meet with a group of about ten choju he was about to emerge from the water but was immediately attacked by two charging Sabotendars that threw him back into the ocean, they started punching him just to have Godzilla grab them by their fists and throw them back into land the choju started roaring at each other as if they were talking and seeing what they would do, soon Godzilla started walking to them and fired his beam killing one of them the others fired their flames in response but they just annoyed him and he started punching them out of his way, till one of them jumped on his back and tried to choke him and also bit the back of his head while the others punched him in the gut.

Godzilla kicked one of them away and then threw the Sabotendar on his back into the other one punching him and fired his beam killing those three, the reaming six roared at Godzilla and started burrowing into the ground but the kaiju king got to them and grabbed two of them by their thorns followed by throwing them into a third firing a beam into those three killing them, but the other three escaped underground he continued to look around till the ground exploded as from the ground a bigger form of the Sabotendar emerged and fired at Godzilla around of thorns that exploded when they touched him.

Sabotendar charged at Godzilla and punched him in the face, the cactus monster roared out loud and fired another stream of flames at Godzilla leaving him in great pain and soon he use his tail to trip Sabotendar into the ground, he got back up and started beating the choju that in response fired it's tongue at Godzilla and started constricting the kaijus neck with it forcing Godzilla into it's mouth in response Godzilla fired his beam directly into the chojus mouth leaving it in great pain but still it punched Godzilla away and got back up firing more thorns at Godzilla grounding the saurian, the choju punched Godzilla once but Godzilla kicked his leg throwing him back leaving him time to get back up and grab one of Sabotendars arm throwing the choju into the air leaving it open to another beam this time it blew Sabotendar apart killing it.

Mean while Godzillas fight was being watched from a distance by a KGP ground team that was filming it so the base could also see.

''It seems that the Earth is safe once again yet we lost to much and if this continues to happen planet Earth will be a waste land.'' the Commander said watching the end of the fight

''I think it's not over yet.'' one of the soldiers said seeing on the screen Godzilla looking up at something that seemed to be approaching him and out of no where Gigan flew into Godzilla sending the King of the Monsters into the ground bleeding from his shoulder

''I think this is not a problem Godzilla as fought Gigan before and always won.'' the Commander responded till something new was heard and it was ''Zetton''

The camera quickly turned to the source of the noise and standing near Gigan was another kaiju, it was black with white legs and yellow orbs on his chest and his face.

''What is that thing?'' the american ambassador asked almost in fear after seeing it speak

''You heard what it said I think it's called Zetton.'' the commander said

Mean while Seiji had gone back to his office, which was given to him so he could do his research, calmly he closed the door and placing his wrings on each hand he made them touch causing him to disappear in a brigh flash of light.

Back in Brazil Godzilla was getting badly beaten by the two kaiju but he was taking the hits delivered by Gigan like they were nothing and soon he kicked him aside facing Zetton who was just watching the King of the Monsters threw a punch at the Space Kaiju but much to his surprise his hand was grabed by the kaiju that then started kicking him in the gut repeatably just before throwing him over his shoulder and into the ground, Godzilla tried to get back up just to be hit in the back by Zettons fire balls grounding him again the saurian still got back on his feet and fired his beam at Zetton who placed his hands oh his chest absorbing it and firing a yellowish beam back at Godzilla that threw him back into the ground.

Gigan roared and took to the skies ready to fly into Godzilla but this time something crashed into him sending the cyborg back into to the ground crashing near Zetton who looked back investigation what was going on when he saw a red and silver giant landing in front of him a giant that he immediately recognized as Ultraman Ace the alien kaiju placed himself in front of Gigan protecting him and created a wall of smoke confusing Ace but soon the wall disappeared revealing two other Zettons.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 3

Yapool looked on and the appearance of Ace made him reach new levels of rage that Godzilla hadn't made him reach yet.

''In my minds I could see that this would happen! You are always there Ace aren't you? But this time but you and Godzilla will fell the full power of my wrath!'' Yapool shouted out loud as he observed the fight

The Zetton copies charged at Ace both of them jumped in the air and fired at the hero who did several back flips to dodge the hits, Godzilla on the mean time was in the middle of a hand-to-claw fight with Gigan both of them were matching each other blows with Godzilla dodging all of the cyborgs attacks and Gigan did the same to the saurian. At one point Godzilla was able to grab Gigans left claw and started kicking him in the legs throwing the cyborg off his feet and into the ground Godzilla roared preparing him self to continue his attack when out of no were he started to be surrounded by red smoke that was starting to make him confuse and made it hard to breath.

Mean while Ace had just killed one of the copies and was fighting the other one, the copy threw a punch that Ace easily grabbed with his left hand and punched him in the gut with the right creating a hole through the Zettons body killing it. The Ultra looked around and saw the original one looking back at him, both took a deep breath and started running at each other Zetton jumped in the air and brought his foot down on Ace that jumped back wards causing the alien to fall on his knees leaving him open to a hit, so Ace tried and kick him but as he was about to do so Zetton just disappeared.

Godzilla threw Gigan away and saw Ace and Zetton fighting and he decided to help the giant seeing that they seemed to be fighting for the same thing, Zetton placed his hands around Ace neck and started strangling the Ultra forcing him on his knees but then he heard Godzilla approaching so he released Ace and turned to face Godzilla. The saurian fired his beam but Zetton again just absorbed it and fired his own beam back at Godzilla hitting him on his right shoulder. The bug like alien grabed Godzillas neck and placed him back on his feet just to fire a fired ball into Godzillas chest followed by several punches and finally he threw Godzilla into the ground, but by this time Ace had already gotten back up and placed his arm around Zettons neck trying to force the alien to back away from Godzilla.

Zetton placed his hands on Aces arm and threw him at Godzilla, Gigan also approached them roaring at Zetton as if ordering him to lift Godzilla back on his feet so he could attack but Zetton just ignored him and fired his fire balls at Ace was hit in the back by them creating in him great agony. The alien started to kick the Ultra into the ground yet again he prepared to fire but Ace quickly placed his arms in an L shape and fired his Metallium Ray at Zetton and apparently was successful on hitting the creature creating a massive explosion, the Ultraman got back on his feet and waited to see the result and slowly the smoke cleared he saw a dead copy but not the original.

He continued to look around and saw Gigan beating Godzilla into the ground and so he fired a star-shaped cutter hitting Gigans right claw removing it from the cyborgs arm, it roared in rage and looked back at the Ultra taking flight going straight in the direction of Ultraman Ace but at the same time Zetton teleported behind Ace knowing this the Ultra jumped out of the way causing Gigan to crash into Zetton leaving both of them open to be hit by Godzillas beam and Aces ray causing another massive explosion. And like before the smoke cleared and they saw what appeared to be a undamaged Zetton and a now dead Gigan, the alien dropped the cyborgs corpse and created two other copies that began to fire at the same time hitting both Godzilla and Ace, causing his color timer to start blinking.

Godzilla still was able to fire at one of the copies killing it and then fired at Zetton who just like before fired it back at Godzilla, seeing this Ace placed himself in front of Godzilla and created his barrier blocking the beam and firing it back at Zetton who used his shield to stop from hitting him. The remaining copy ran up to Godzilla and started hitting him over the head but he was stopped by Ace who jumped kicked him leaving him open to a blast from a Godzilla beam killing it, out of no where Zetton appeared and placed his hands on Aces neck throwing him out of the way and started kicking Godzilla in the back throwing the kaiju into the ground. Ultraman Ace got back up weakened with his timer blinking more and more and so he yet again fired his ray hitting the distracted Zetton and Godzilla fired his beam hitting Zetton again, the alien again teleported away leaving both of attacks to hit sending both fighters back wards.

Zetton reappeared but this time it seemed to be injured because his chest was a more dark colour he tried and fired at them but nothing happened, then he tried and created his copies but again nothing happened this was when they all realized Zetton was now powerless the only thing it had was his strength, now using his remaining power Ace fired his Ace Slash and know it worked cutting Zetton right in the middle the two half's started falling just to have Godzilla fire at them blowing them into pieces.


	13. Chapter 13

**Episode 7: Hunter from another world**

Part 1

Yapool looked on through his screen and for a while he was silent seeing Zettons defeat, Ace and Godzilla both abandoned the scene and still he was silent that was till he receive a transmission from Mazaron.

''Master, do you wish for me to start my attack?'' Mazaron asked in a very discreet tone

''No. I want to know if Geronimon is already on the planet?'' Yapool responded very calmly

''Yes, he arrived in the middle of the fight but I think that he hasn't started to resurrect the kaiju yet.''

''Then tell him to start! I want to bring back as much monsters as he can but I think we need something to distract Ace and Godzilla just in case.'' Yapool said as he started to search in his data base

''Do you want me to attack like planned?'' Mazaron asked in the same obedient tone

''It's to early. I think I will go and collect on some old debts.'' Yapool responded as on his screen the file image of a Alien Valky appeared

Back on the KGP main base the Commander had summoned another meeting with all the staff of the network.

''We know that this attack, this invasion wont end till we are destroyed but we can't think like this. We have to stand together all of us it doesn't matter how big or small, if we are human or kaiju...'' the commander was saying when he was interrupted by the Japanese ambassador

''So does that mean that you are thinking of releasing the creatures from monster island'' the man asked

''Right now we don't know because some of these creatures have before attacked Japan and other cities but of course in case if it is needed I will do it with the planets best interest.'' he responded when Seiji asked something

''And what do you think of that red and silver giant that came to help Godzilla fight both Zetton and Gigan?'' the man asked

''That is something interesting because that giant might be a threat, that in this case helped us because he wanted to remove something that was on his way. But also he might be a savior that came to help us in this crisis.''

''So what's the next plan of action?'' the European ambassador asked

''Help is being deployed to the more affected sites and civilians are going to be evacuated.''

Mean while on the Ultra Universe, Alien Valky had landed on a distant almost desert world looking for something to fight but as soon as he left his ship he saw a huge desert with nothing for miles, soon the wind started to awake and sand went flying every were as the sky it self started to crack like glass as soon the Choju Vakishim broke through it landing right in front of him sending the alien in to the ground.

''No! Please no, I'm not ready yet!'' Alien Valky panicked trying to get back up

''I don't understand. Aren't the you the Choju Killer? The one who defeated one of Yapools creations on his own?'' the unmistakable voice of Yapool emitted from Vakishim

''Yes. Well...that was a long time ago.'' the Valky said

''That might be but a deal is a deal you wanted fame and I gave you a way to get it but now is time for you to do your part. Know I need your help and you will give it to me aren't you?'' Yapool said as the choju fired missiles from his hands destroying the aliens ship

''Yes of course sir I'll help you. But I don't have a ship to go any were now.'' he replied looking at his burning ship

''Don't worry my creation will provide you a decent transportation.'' Yapool said

Vakishim soon looked back followed by again breaking the sky creating a portal and then signaled Valky to enter, he looked at the creature then at the portal and almost forcefully entered the portal followed by the choju just before the portal closed behind them.

Soon after, back on the Godzilla Universe, right near a harbor the sky yet again broke and Valky jumped out followed by another choju, the dragon creature Chameleking. Alien Valky looked around a little confused but he knew what Yapool wanted and it was total destruction.

''You! Do what ever you are suppose to do and I'll follow it.'' he said in a commanding tone to the dragon

The creature roared back at Valky and started flapping his wings creating hurricane like winds destroying a good amount of buildings and creating giant waves on the other side of the harbor Alien Valky fired light blue blasts from a tiny gem on his forehead at the surrounding buildings causing huge fires.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 2

Valky and Chameleking continued their rampage through the harbor, everything was smashed into the ground and something in the water started to move catching the dragons attention, it approached the water till a blue beam broke through the surface throwing him backwards into Valky.

''What is wrong with you!?'' the alien asked annoyed

Godzilla soon emerged from the waves roaring out loud taking his first steeps on land, the saurian placed his eyes on Chameleking almost ignoring Alien Valky and charged at the choju but the dragon started flapping his wings creating massinve winds throwing Godzilla away leaving him open to the aliens blasts.

''Thought you could fight me? You were wrong!'' Valky said in triumph kicking Godzilla in the gut

Chameleking roared and fired his spray creating an explosion when it hit Godzilla and his surroundings, the reptile grabbed Godzilla by the neck but out of no where he received a punch to the jaw sending him backwards followed by a tail spin throwing the dragon into the ground.

Valky seeing this jumped into Godzillas back and placed his hook around the kings neck and started chocking Godzilla, that almost panicked in surprise jumping around and throwing him self into the ground. He got back up and saw that Valky had disappeared. The King of the Monsters charged at Chameleking who took flight but Godzilla was still able to hold on to he's legs and was taken into the skies.

Chameleking started firing his mist trying to keep Godzilla down till out of no where Valky teleported and stabbed Godzilla in the back, but this also caused Godzilla to fall back into the ground taking Valky with him. They crushed hard almost creating a crater, it left the alien badly injured but still it got back up.

''You...think that you can defeat me? I'll show you what I can do.'' Valky said just before being shot by Godzillas beam

He fell on his knees and looked at Godzilla with his eyes slowly turning dark he just went limp dead. Godzilla roared in victory looking at the flying dragon till he heard something coming out of Valkys corpse.

''Finally we get a chance to meet face to face. Now get ready to feel the true power of the Yapool.'' Valky said as he got back up but still he looked like he was dead

Godzilla roared and fired his beam, but Yapool, in Valkys body, used his hook to block the hit firing his blasts from his gem at Godzilla causing him to fall back wards into Chamelekings arms, the choju started strangling the saurian. Yapool slowly approached the restrained Godzilla and started savagely beating him with his hook.

The beating continued till out of the sky Ultraman Ace appeared prepared to face both Yapool and his creation, he quickly ran up to the distracted Yapool and threw a punch that much to his surprise was cough by the alien.

''Peace has cost you your strength! Victory has defeated you!'' Yapool replied kicking Ace in the mid section

This was followed by a spinning kick that threw Ace into the ground, slowly he approached the fallen Ultra and placed a few more kicks in him. Mean while Godzilla started elbowing the dragon forcing it to let him go the Choju took a few steps back and fired his mist at Godzilla who countered with his beam who exploded once in contact with the other attack. Chameleking roarer in confusion blinded from the explosion leaving him open to be tackled by Godzilla into the ocean.

Yapool continued to attack Ace who by now was already fighting, but most of his attacks didn't work because of the fact that he was hitting a dead body, so Yapool could fight without felling a thing. The Ultra started doing spinning kicks forcing the alien to stay way yet Yapool fired a blast causing Ace to crash into a building he followed this by jumping on to Ace and trying to stab his hook into his chest but of course we was blocked the Ultraman who tried to force the hook to go into another direction.

As this was going on Godzilla was beating Chameleking into the bottom of the harbor finally knocking the dragon out, he swam back to the surface were he saw Yapool trying to stab Ace so he threw a boat at his back getting the aliens attention. Yapool elbowed Ace and faced Godzilla, feeling annoyed by the fact that the saurian was still alive he fired a almost black bolt from his gem blasting Godzilla straight in the chest making him fall onto his knees and Chameleking soon appeared from the water.

''Finish him off.'' Yapool ordered the creature

The dragon growled and again grabbed Godzilla but this was answered with a beam to the face sending him back wards next the king got back up and fired another one straight into his head and for a moment the dragon was silent just before releasing a final growl as he exploded into several pieces. Mean while Yapool continued to beat Ace causing his color timer began to blink but out of no where Ace created his barrier right as the alien fired his beam and when it came in contact with the barrier it went back into the hook causing it to explode in Yapools hand.

''Ah, yes... I was wondering what would break first your spirit, or your body?'' Yapool said tackling Ace

He began punching Ace but this time he got kicked in the gut that threw him into two oil containers soaking him in the black liquid, but still he got back up and ran up to Ace just to be hit by Godzillas beam setting him on fire yet he still tried to jump at the Ultra resulting in him being hit by the Metallium Ray.

''This wont save you or this world!'' Yapool shouted just before Valkys body blew up

Back on his dimension Yapool looked on at the result of the battle and received a transmission from Mazaron.

''Sir do you wish me to attack?'' Mazaron asked

''Yes. Geronimon is still building his group and now that Tyrant as returned we have Zoffy, Ultraman, Seven and Jack on the lab ready to feed the Ace Killer, I think your time as arrived to do your part.'' Yapool responded

''I'll do what I most to ensure your domain over this world.''


	15. Chapter 15

**Episode 8: Return of the King**

Part 1

The day was beginning, the sun rays had only now appeared and some people were already driving around everything was calm but in one of the street corners was Mazaron standing in his human form he took deep breaths of the ocean hair that came into Lisbon. He took calm steeps but he felt excited to begin destroying he looked around again calmly and threw a small statue into a building and soon after it exploded as Mazarius emerged from inside it.

Looking at his pet roaring out loud Mazaron also took his true form and both of them started demolishing everything in their path, Mazarius emited from his mouth a white smoke that spread through the city and began chocking the citizens as it turned the air to thick to breath and on the other side Mazaron fired feams from his fingers exploding nearby buildings almost ten at a time.

Mean while Godzilla who luckily was nearby started swimming in that direction, till something grabbed him and and pulled him down with a decent amount of strength, he went down and quickly turned to his attacker and much to his surprise he saw a creature very similar to himself but this one had a frill and different coloring. Both of them charged at each other and collided and swam down till the hit the bottom of the ocean were they continued to fight.

So this left Mazaron and Mazarius free to destroy everything on sight waiting for Ultraman Ace to arrive so they could defeat him the destruction continued for a good amount of time, Mazarius was in the middle of the mist crushing a building when he was thrown into the ground as something crashed into him quickly he got back up but he saw the mist starting to clear and going into the air were Ultraman Ace was spinning making it disappear. Mazaron soon saw this and in rage fired his beams at the Ultra causing him to fall into the ground soon Mazarius started beating him, quickly Ace dodged some of the chojus attacks and tackled it into the ground and started to punch the creature Mazaron charged at him but was to slow to punch Ace as soon he was receiving a kick to the chest.

Jirass started punching Godzilla but the saurian was able to grab one of his fists and headbutted him causing the kaiju to fall back leaving him time to go to the surface, Godzilla emerged from the water being followed by Jirass who attacked him from the back biting the Kaiju King in the neck he roared in pain soon punching his similar in the face forcing him to let go and leaving him open to get hit in the chest with his beam causing a massived explosion resulting in Jirass going back into the water swimming away with Godzilla following him.

Mazaron elbowed Ace followed by a headbutt throwing Ultraman into Mazarius arms were he began to be crushed by the creatures strength, he tried to get ride of the attack but wasn't strong enough to force Mazarius arms open so he decided to take flight taking the creature with him. Mazaron looked at the sky amazed at the Ultras strategy and fired his beams from his left hand but this was what Ace wanted because he turned over leaving Mazarius open to the attacks forcing the creature to let go in pain and fall back into the ground, Ace looked down and threw the Ace Slash in the shape of a great blade cutting Mazarius in half. The remaining attacker now started to fire wildly into the air trying to hit Ace till he was hit in the back by a beam, he looked back and saw coming from the ocean Godzilla who had just thrown Jirass into land.

Jirass got back on his feet and fired his ray hitting Godzilla several times but this didn't stop the king as he fired his own beam back causing both to clash resulting in a explosion, Godzilla charged at the kaiju and kicked Jirass forcing him on his back and opend to a final beam that finally killed Jirass. Mean while Ace was punching Mazaron several times just before he jump kicked him and fired his Metallium Ray at the Choju finally killing him, or so it seemed.

''I would think that you knew what would happen if you placed me in this situation.'' Mazaron said as smoke started to cover him and several roars could be heard.

Hearing this and reminding him of Tyrant Godzilla fired his beam at the smoke but like before it wasn't effective and soon it had completely covered Mazaron and all those roars became one and when the smoke cleared in the same place Mazaron was Jumbo King appeared.


	16. Chapter 16

Part 2

Ultraman Ace and Godzilla took their stance as Jumbo King charged at them firing his energy bolts. The bolts came from his eyes while the duo responded by firing their specific attacks at the Choju. Jumbo King stopped as soon as he was attacked. This of course caused Godzilla to run up to him and started beating the creature. The Choju like before almost didn't react to the hits and started firing missiles from his mouth. The attacked forced Godzilla backwards while Ace jumped in the air and kicked Jumbo King right in the face.

Jumbo King took a few steps back and roared at Ace who delivered another kick to the creature's snout. This was followed by another blast from Godzillas beam. Soon a stream of flames appeared from the chojus mouth bathing both of fighters in a deadly inferno. Attempting to protect themselves, Ace created his barrier in front of both himself and Godzilla from Jumbo King. Luckily for the two heroes it also, caused the flames to go back into Jumbo King's face burning it. The Atomic Saurian took this opportunity to rush the Choju and grabbed it by his right arm followed by throwing him into the ground. The attack resulted into leaving the Choju leaving it open to Ace's ray attack but as soon as Ace fired it, Jumbo King teleported away.

The Choju resulted in both Godzilla and Ace to immediately look around. What they didn't expect was that from the ground, three other kaiju appeared. The heroes looked up to see that they were Geronimon, Black King and Pandon. Geronimon stared down at his opponents noticing that Aces color timer was blinking, he roared out loud ordering his monsters to attack. Black King right away charged at Godzilla and started beating him up while Pandon was fighting the rapidly weaken Ace. The kaiju used Ace's blinking state gain the advantage over the Ultra easily. Godzilla seeing his ally being harmed fired his beam at the bird kaiju forcing it to step away from the Ultra. Geronimon in turn fired his gravity mist and lifted the saurian from the ground causing the Atomic Saurian to roar in pain. Ace replied by throwing his Ace Slash at the Chief of monsters who was able to dodge a deadly fate leaving him with a bleeding shoulder.

Black King and Pandon both tackled Ace smashing him in between their bodies. Godzilla who was now falling from the sky fired his beam at Geronimons shoulder causing it to fall backwards. Right away the kaiju started to form an energy ball that once again Godzilla fired at it but much to his surprise caused a fluctuation. It didn't disappear but more like appeared to even cause it to emit more power. All of them looked at it as it started to take the shape.

''It appears that he is summoning something.'' The commander said as he watched the fight from the screen in the main meeting center.

Within only seconds the ball turned into a kaiju and everyone that was in that room was silent. Not a soul spoke. Some of them almost seemed to stop breathing, as the terror created by that figure was so great that even the oldest soldiers were terrified. Godzillla him self appeared to fell some sense of fear seeing the creature as it took a deep breath and looked up releasing a roar of pure hate and destruction.


	17. Chapter 17

**Episode 9: Raid of Tokyo**

Part 1

The kaiju stood there after taking its form, almost as if it was just stopped in time, so when everyone looked at it much to their shock and terror they saw the original Godzilla standing there. The ghost of the kaiju just stood there, motion less until Geronimon started roaring at him. The next thing the Kaiju did was point at Godzilla and Ultraman Ace, as if ordering him to attack the two heroes. This of course didn't work much for Geronimons as, Godzilla didn't attack but he did react as if something in his head clicked. Slowly he looked back at Geronimon who was still ordering him and right away fired his atomic breath at him, sending the Chief of Monsters into a building.

Black King seeing his master being attacked, released Ace and ran up to the ghost , trying to tackle him but as he tried to, he literally ran through Godzilla's body. This caused him to fall on his knees but soon he looked back at the saurian who was slightly transparent. Black King just ignored it and tried to punch the ghost kaiju and just as his fist was going to hit him it again, it went through the kaiju's body. However this time his body solidified, trapping the fist inside his body and soon Black Kind started feeling weaker. The kaiju violently tried to pull it out but it didn't work and soon he was on his knees almost dead, so as a last resort he fired a ray from his mouth into his arm exploding it apart allowing him to get free from the saurian. Seeing this, Geronimon started roaring at his kaiju, ordering them to retreat back to underground, which they did.

''I can't believe this! That creature brought the original Godzilla back to life but it didn't seem to be acting normally.'' The Commander said looking at the scene with shock.

''It's almost as if he doesn't have enough energy to live with, so it's absorbing it from others like what it did with that kaiju!'' The European ambassador said in amazement.

''Maybe something went wrong in the process and Godzilla didn't completely get resurrected, so it needs to feed on others. Which, makes him a ghost form of Godzilla.'' The Commander said in disbelief and with this the kaiju was called Ghost Godzilla.

Ghost Godzilla looked at Godzilla and Ultraman Ace, whose color timer was blinking even faster. With his time almost ending, Ace attacked first with a jump kick to the saurian's head but it didn't even react to it. Ghost Godzilla just stood there as a statue, Ace's attack was followed by several punches and with the last punch, Ghost Godzilla again went almost transparent and trapped the Ultra's right fist inside.

Right away he started to absorb his power, seeing this, Godzilla charged at his ancestor and started punching him repeatedly while the ghost was absorbing Ace's power. Ghost Godzilla looked back at him and fired his beam, causing a massive explosion sending Godzilla into the ground. Using this time Ultraman Ace fired a beam from his trapped hand right into Godzillas insides causing a massive explosion, blowing Godzilla apart and leaving him completely out of energy, forcing the Ultra to fly away.

Godzilla got back up and looked at what remained of the other Godzilla. The King of the Monsters not seeing any threat, decided to go back to sea but something was wrong as he was turning away. The Atomic Saurian heard something behind him and as, he turned around he saw Ghost Godzilla back together. Godzilla roared out loud and charged at the specter but this time he was met by a blast to his feet causing him to fall on his knees. This left the King of the Monsters open, leaving the ghost open to attack Godzilla with a tail to the face. This sent Godzilla on to his back. Ghost Godzilla approached the kaiju and grabbed him as if he was hugging him. Then it immediately started draining him of energy, as the King of the Monsters tried to fight back against his ancestor but in the end it didn't work so well. Then very soon Godzilla went limp and fell to the ground, motion less.

Ghost Godzilla looked down at his fallen adversary, roared loud in victory and then he slowly walked into the water, ready to go to his last destination.

Tokyo.


	18. Chapter 18

Part 2

A few minutes after Ghost Godzilla's departure to the sea, a soldier came rushing at the Commander. The soldier was almost panicking as he approached the Commander, saying that Seiji Hokuto had been found in his office, suffering from what appeared to be a heart attack. Seiji was quickly rushed to the medical ward, where the medics quickly started seeing what was wrong with him.

''So Doctor Gero, how is he?'' The Commander asked to one of the oldest doctors.

''Well, they arrived here saying that he might have had an heart attack but from what I can asset, this seems more like a extreme case of exhaustion.'' The doctor responded.

''Exhaustion! From what?'' The Commander asked puzzled.

''Right away we don't know but he might have to stay the night here.'' The Doctor said just before the Commander turned back to go to his office.

The commander was going down the hall when another soldier approached him.

''Sir the first jets to go after Ghost Godzilla have been taken down.'' The soldier said in a defeated manner.

''Do we have a recording?'' The Commander asked.

''Yes sir, I have it here.'' The soldier said holding up his phone and soon started playing the recording.

''This is FS-01 approaching the target, getting ready, fire!'' Sounds of missiles are heard ''Like expected it was ineffective... but something else is going on I can't feel my body. The systems are fine but I can't bring my self to pull back into the air, it's as if my life is being taken away and as I can see neither are the other jets'' soon the noise of it going into the ocean can be heard.

''Alright... we still need to get forces protecting Japan, especially Tokyo.'' The Commander said.

Ghost Godzilla continued on his way to Tokyo when he was meet with heavy fire from Naval vessels. Right away blow after blow made him finally go underwater almost giving the idea that he might be hurt. On the air, the jets were circulating the area till something started moving under the water. They prepared to fire but soon a blinding, burning flash appeared from the water heavily burning everything on sight. He emerged from the water, smelling the air and looking around at the burning ships he again went back into the water on his way to Tokyo.

During the day several others tried to stop Ghost Godzilla but they meet the same fate as the others and were completely destroyed. Soon as the night was starting and the sun was leaving and Tokyo Bay was completely surrounded by military forces. Ghost Godzilla emerged right in the middle of the ships and started firing his beam all around himself but then all ships and jets started bombarding him. But at the point the missiles started going through him hitting the ships, demolishing all of them. Ghost Godzilla soon made it to shore and looked around smelling that the Tokyo air that had changed so much for him but that wouldn't change anything for him and so he started moving inland spreading chaos all around himself.

Meanwhile Seiji was lying on his hospital bed and he slowly opened his eyes, looking around seeing a TV and a remote he grabbed it turning it on right on the channel showing Ghost Godzillas rampage. He slowly got off his bed and saw that his rings were on the small table near his bed so he grabbed them and placed them together causing him to disappear in a flash of light.

Ghost Godzilla roared aloud at the flames bathing the city when he saw a bright flash of light behind him. The Ghost Kaiju calmly turned around and saw a silver and red giant standing behind him. Both of them stared each other down and quickly.

Ace jumped in the air, landing his right foot straight into the ghost's head sending it into the ground quickly. The Ultra landed and grabbed the ghost kaiju by his tail as he started spinning him around just before throwing him into the ground. Ultraman Ace looked at Ghost Godzilla as he got back up and again charged at him but this time he received a blast to the chest sending him backwards followed by a tail to the face sending him completely into the ground.

The assault was followed by Ace being stomped by the supernatural being after a brutal beating the Ultra stopped. Ghost Godzilla was about to pick him up but luckily he took flight and went to the skies leaving the ghost roaring at him. Ace fired his Metallium Ray straight at Ghost Godzilla hitting him full force in the chest but quickly after it hit, the saurian absorbed the ray. Ace then just stopped in mid air and seemingly flew away from the battle leaving Ghost Godzilla to destroy Tokyo.


End file.
